


My One

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Sith AU, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon, Tattoing, Vigorous Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: After finally gaining the marks of his master, Obi-Wan becomes an adult in the eyes of the Sith lord he serves ever so faithfully.





	My One

Surfacing from his meditations slowly, Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered open in the dim light of the room. Actually…

The only lights were candles.

Those hadn’t been lit when Obi-Wan had settled down for his meditation to prepare for what was coming and he made a low noise as broad hands ran over the marked skin of his back, shivering a bit at the sensation as he worked to make his numb mouth function again.

“Shhh…” Came the gentle admonish as Obi-Wan opened his mouth, firmly closing it at the hushing from behind him.

So he went quiet, let the hands slowly stroke his back for as long as the owner of said hand wanted to.

“If only you could see yourself.” The murmur was low, slightly husked as the hands finally rested on Obi-Wan’s bare hips like brands of heat. “You took my marks so well my dear apprentice, sitting in front of me, letting me mark your bare skin with not even a twitch of pain.”

Obi-Wan shivered and then let out a soft noise when warm lips brushed his left shoulder, the body behind him moving closer and bringing the warmth Obi-Wan knew was there. He gasped when a tongue lightly laved at what he knew were black markings though he’d have to wait to see it until he was in front of a mirror. He was grateful his master had also healed them and not left them to be sore points of his back after placing them.

“Such a good boy. Sweet only for me, obedient only for me.” Those words were growled before a hand cupped Obi-Wan’s jaw to turn his head, a flash of molten gold before Obi-Wan’s lips were claimed in a probing, possessive kiss that turned him to jelly.

It didn’t take much before Obi-Wan melted backwards and down on the floor, the cold floor causing goosebumps to rise even as the large body lent its heat to Obi-Wan as the kiss turned heated and Obi-Wan arched against the thigh between his legs.

The man over him ripped from his mouth at that, panting sharply as he stared down at Obi-Wan with a wild look in his golden eyes and long hair falling over his shoulder to tickle the redhead’s skin.

“I would have you on a bed the first time my Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon Jinn growled before stripping his black robe off and throwing it around the pale body, covering it up. “And your bare body only for my gaze.” He helped Obi-Wan up, kissing him again before guiding his bare except for the robe apprentice towards the door.

It was clear anyone who saw them knew he was bare but they averted their eyes quickly, the perks of being the adopted son of the count of Serenno as Qui-Gon was clearly giving him respect and Obi-Wan was almost dizzy with the haste the other made before both Sith were in Qui-Gon’s room.

Obi-Wan didn’t get to examine it long, he had only been in these rooms a handful of times since he had become the others apprentice and it was clear that Qui-Gon was too impatient to let Obi-Wan explore at this moment.

Clearly tattooing Obi-Wan’s nude body with his markings had a profound effect on the Sith Lord as he pushed Obi-Wan onto the lavish four poster bed with silken sheets as the robe fluttered to the ground, Obi-Wan peering up at the other through his bangs while resting nude on the bed as Qui-Gon joined him with a growl, pressing their lips and bodies together again. “I’ll be your first?” He panted against Obi-Wan’s lips.

“My first.” Obi-Wan nodded, rutting against the other with a needy little noise.

He shuddered when Qui-Gon growled in satisfaction. “Your first and your only then.” He said.

It should worry him, to be claimed by another Sith, the level of possession deeper than a black hole but its his master, its Qui-Gon, a man Obi-Wan has spent more than eight years with since he picked him up after the Jedi threw him away.

He knows this man would never hurt him unless Obi-Wan asked for it.

So he has no fears as he gives in to the touch running from his shoulder to his hip, abandons all pretense of propriety as long as that warm hand continues to touch him and lets the sounds of pleasure escape him as the hand wraps around his half hard erection.

Its almost too easy to give in but Obi-Wan doesn’t care as he arches against the solid heat above him, shuddering hard.

It doesn’t take much or long for him to cum, youth and inexperience telling factors as he cries out and calls Qui-Gon’s name, painting his stomach in thick stripes of pearly white.

It makes him loosen up, grow lax as Qui-Gon reaches for the lube and pops the cork though he freezes when Obi-Wan kisses his throat softly and licks at the pulsing point of the others throat.

Shifting a bit, Qui-Gon meet his eyes before kissing him softer, more sweetly than before. “Sweet Obi-Wan…” He murmured, smiling a bit before sliding down, lapping lightly at the cooling trails on his stomach.

It feels almost like no time at all before Obi-Wan is hard again, sensitive to even the slightest breeze of air in the warm room as Qui-Gon lures one and then two fingers deep into his body, the thick fingers broader than anything Obi-Wan had ever felt with his own in quiet experimentation.

If this felt big, he mewled to think how big the others cock would feel which unfairly enough he didn’t get to see before the blunt head was pushing into him, Qui-Gon still clothed as he slid back up with his arms catching below Obi-Wan’s knees to pull them up almost far enough to touch Obi-Wan’s chest.

“Breath my Obi-Wan.” The big man hissed.

It was the first order Qui-Gon had ever given him which Obi-Wan had trouble following as he shuddered and twitching beneath the warmth of the older man, feeling as if he was being split in two by a rod of burning iron entering him.

He was hiccuping and trembling beneath Qui-Gon by the time he felt the others balls against his arse, hands clenched into the back of the others black tunic as he tries to get used to the sensation.

Feeling open and _raw_ , Obi-Wan whimpered and tilted his head towards the other, staring at him through heavy lidded eyes.

“Shh… shh Obi-Wan, its alright, I’m here.” Qui-Gon panted, pressing butterfly light kisses all over his face before claiming his lips in a tender kiss, a counter point to the obscene slick noises from below as he rocked gently.

His whimpers turned into gasps and then cries quite quickly as each rock rubbed the cock inside him against his prostate, blinding Obi-Wan with pleasure as the man above him growled and snapped his hips harder into Obi-Wan, the sound of skin smacking against each other filling the room along with their noises.

Reduced to little oohs and aahs and the occasional moan, Obi-Wan writhed beneath Qui-Gon’s bulk, hands tearing at the back of the others tunic. Forceful thrusts blinded him with pleasure as the older Sith leaned down, pressing Obi-Wan’s knees to his chest as he settled his hands on the mattress and dipped his head.

Strands of hair tickled his face as the others sweaty face got closer before Qui-Gon ducked his head, biting down on Obi-Wan’s throat and sucking hard with a deep snarl. Vision whiting out as he gave a loud whine, Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon’s hips stutter with heat filling him up in a dizzying sensation before the other managed to let go of Obi-Wan’s legs and let them fall down, bracing himself with his arms while panting into the redhead’s neck, hips twitching still to prolong their orgasms.

Finally the older man pulled his half hard erection out, slowly lipping at the wet skin of Obi-Wan’s throat and rubbing his whiskers against the soft skin, lifting his head when Obi-Wan made a soft noise to meet his eyes.

Qui-Gon was smiling though and that made Obi-Wan give a shaky smile back, his smile widening when the other kissed him practically sweetly on the tip of his nose. “Beautiful.” The leonine man murmured before rolling onto the side and finally kicking himself out of the rest of his clothes, Obi-Wan too done in do anything but watch the other lazily with appreciation before the man laid down and pulled his apprentice in close to his chest.

Neither said anything for a long while, only curled in close to each other and let their breaths calm down and their skin cool.

“…I need a wash.”

“Mmn later Obi-Wan. I’ll help you.”

“But master I’m full o-”

“Ehehehe.”

“...Evil possessive sod.”

“You know it my One.” The Sith lord pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his apprentice head.

Unable not to smile, Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon’s chest, listening to the calmed lub-dub of the others heart with pleasure, relaxing his pleasure sore body. He was quite looking forward to the next time if Qui-Gon was this vigorous a lover each time.


End file.
